Malcolm Archive: Rise of Orion Skull
by man of many murders
Summary: The tale of an orphin boy and his struggle to find a place in the wizardry world as a new student of Hogwarts. As a massive murder is loose he finds something about himself he never knew exsisted.
1. chapter 1

As McGonagall followed the minister of magic, Alexander Hinkenson, she was stunned on how many people where running around. It had been two years since the defeat of Voldermort and the age of peace had made her life better then ever. She was now the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and loved her job. As she passed a desk she saw a familiar face which was the auror Harry Potter, which every wizard knew his name for he was the boy who defeated Voldermort. He was 27 now and had married a woman by the name of Ginny Wesley. McGonagall waved her hand as she entered the office of the mister of magic. The office was very tidy for everyone knew that Hikenson was the kind of man who had things very organized. The minister took a seat at his desk and pointed at a chair at the edge of the desk.

"We have a problem." He said as he stared at a picture to the right of him.

"What sort of problem?"

"Have you heard of a man named Orion Skull?"

"Um… No."

Hinkenson took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Well he escaped."

"Okay... From what?"

"I better tell you this story first. _A boy named Orion Skull attended your school Mrs. McGonagall the same year as Voldermort started and they where both put in the same houses, and became friends. Well when they graduated and when Voldermort began to gain power he was put in second command. Well the man was as powerful as Voldermort and could overpower him at any time. Voldermort knew this and was frightened by it. So he told one of his death eaters to let the ministry know where he was going to kill that night. Well we set some of our most powerful wizards there and together they managed to capture him. Well he was sent to Azkaban where he would await his trial, but on the day of his trial his punishment was to be given the dementors kiss. To sum it up the day he was sent to be given it was the day where we found out we could not keep him in Azkaban. When the dementor took of his hood and went for the kiss, Orion some how survived it by eating the dementors bones. So we put him in this Dark seal where he would not age but was suppose to not be able to escape. Well some how he did two weeks ago and somehow got a hold of his wand."_

"So is this another Voldermort?"

"Sadly no it is much, much worse."

"So that is why the ministry is so much in a muck."

"Yes, that and since he was the one who created the dark mark we are all worried that if he creates it that everyone will go into fear, and we do not want that."

"So what is it you want me to do?"

"Nothing at the moment, but I will let you know when we need you."

"All right then I must go for you know what is going on at Hogwarts this year."

"Yes I do and remember no matter what you are not to let anyone know."

"I will make sure. Goodbye." She said as she arose from her chair and shook the minister's hand. She had many preparations to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mr. Archive how many times must I tell you no planting rats in the other children's beds?" A very angry Ms. Henderson shouted at a boy who did not really care on what she said. Ms. Henderson was a very proper woman with brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had a nice figure, but a disgusting mole on her neck.

"It won't happen again." The boy said as he starred at the ceiling.

"Good. Now there is some one here to see you." She grabbed his hand and led him to her office. Inside were an old woman with a long black robe on and a black pointed hat with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Mr. Archive. I am Professor McGonagall I am sure you have heard of me."

"Um…Yes you're the lady who sent me the letter about me being a wizard and the list of school supplies." He said as he pulled out a yellow crumpled up paper out of his pocket. He opened it and began to read aloud:

_Hogwarts School of_

_Witch Crafty and Wizardry_

Set of plain work robes (black or blue)

Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

Pair of protection gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

Winter Cloak (black or silver)

Course books

All students must have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Mindera Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

Transfiguration Level 1 (Beginners Guide)

By Adolf Hitmisific

One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Potions (a Better Guide for a Beginning Wizard)

By Arsenois Jigger

Magical Beast and Creatures

By: Michel Shemirak

Defensive Techniques and Protection Spells: A Beginners Guide

By Hermione Granger

Other Equipment

1 broom stick (any kind will do)

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set of glass or crystal phialis

1set of brass scales

Students may bring an owl or cat or toad.

"I see you already know of the school then?" she asked as she took out a short wooden stick out of her pocket.

"Um…Yes but, I was wondering how am I suppose to get there and how am I suppose to buy these items I don't have any money?" He said quickly.

"Well to answer your question, you will be staying with a family named the Weaslies and I will pay for your books. Now go get your things and come back here." Malcolm looked at Ms. Henderson as she gave him a nod. He jumped out of the chair he sat in and ran up the steps to his room. All the children stared at him as he grabbed his suit case and began to pack.

"Are you being adopted?" A ten year old boy by the name of Henry asked. Malcolm didn't say a word, but just kept on packing. "Come on tell us." Henry said as he started talk to another one of the children. Once he was entirely packed he grabbed the suit case and walked down the steps.

Professor McGonagall led him into the backyard, "Hold on my hand tightly and shut your eyes." She said as she pulled out the stick again and waved it around. Malcolm closed his eyes and all of the sudden it felt as if he was being squeezed through a one inch tunnel. When he reopened his eyes he was in an area with many people all wearing cloaks and pointy hats. There where many shops and Malcolm swore he saw a man riding on a broom stick. "Okay see that shop over there", she said as she pointed to a small brown building, "that's the wand shop go inside and say you're here for a wand and I will meet you in there."

Malcolm walked inside the building. There where many shelves with boxes on them, and near the back were a brown desk and behind it was a man who was reading a large green book. He walked over to the man and leaned on the desk. "Amazing," he said as he turned the page, "this story never sees to ever become boring." He looked up at Malcolm. He had a huge nose and his face was wrinkly, "Ah…Here for a wand I see. Wait here!" He walked around and grabbed a couple of the boxes and went back to the desk. He opened the first one to reveal white wand, "Phoenix hair, 10 ½ inches." He said with a expression of wonder on his face. Malcolm grabbed It and a bunch of red sparks erupted from it which caused a vase in the back to explode. "Nope! Try this one." He took out a brown one as he placed it in his hands. A felling that Malcolm couldn't describe came over him as if he had learned to fly. "Good, Good." He said as Professor McGonagall came into the building.

"That was fast." Malcolm said with disbelief that she got all his other supplies.

"Well I had to hurry for this year something exciting is going to happen at Hogwarts and I have many preparations to make. They walked outside and she pulled out her wand again, "You ready?"

"Yep."

"All right then off to the Weaslies." And with that she grabbed his hand as they disappeared.

Though miles away Orion Skull was entering a familiar site to him he had just entered the old hide out of his dear friend. _It is good to be back._ He thought as he sat in the chair that once belonged to Voldermort. The place was entirely empty and still had the look of death in it. The paint was still coming off, though the snakes weren't there anymore. Orion never did like the snakes; he always preferred the lizards Voldermort kept in the back. No one ever liked the snakes really it was only him. _Now the place is mine to have. _What Orion loved the most was being in a body of a 21 year old, when he was really 52. He never wanted to look old and now he never would. As Orion tapped on the arm of the chair he sat in he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. He was ready to bring back Voldermort's loyal followers back to the familiar hide out. He pressed the tattoo with his finger as it started to move. Then black smoke appeared in twelve different places as twelve hooded figures appeared. All stared at him as he arose from the chair, "Welcome back my fellow death eaters."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Malcolm opened his eyes he saw the worst looking house he had ever seen. It looked like a fingers touch would shatter it into a thousand pieces. It had to be held up by magic for Malcolm could find out no other way to figure out how it stood up. As he walked slowly to the door, being still amazed of it he heard a woman shout from the inside, "Damn skruts!" Professor McGonagall ran inside slamming the door open. Malcolm followed her and inside was an over grown creature that was destroy furniture. McGonagall drew her wand and sparks fired out of it at the creature as it lay on its back. "Thank you Minerva I seemed to replace my wand and I was looking for it when this thing came in through the back door." The lady who talked was an older lady but no as old as Professor McGonagall. She had curly red hair and brown eyes, and she started to pick things up that have fallen to the ground. She took out her wand and said something that Malcolm didn't catch as the things started to fly across the room and hang themselves where they where. "Come let me show you your room." Malcolm followed her up the stairs and into a room with a ceiling so small that his head hit the roof. "This was my sons Ronald room but he doesn't live here anymore." She said as McGonagall walked into the room with his suitcase.

"All right I have to go so if you don't mind…"

"Oh go on ahead." With that she left the room. "All right I am going to start dinner so get your self settled and come down stairs." She left him to ponder on what she said. All of this was so exciting to Malcolm. He would be finally able to go to Hogwarts and he had a new home. He pulled out his wand and waved it around. He loved everything that was happening to him and couldn't wait until the summer was finally over. After he put his suit case and all of his other stuff on his new bed he ran down the steps to finally have a meal that he would enjoy.

He arrived to the table ready set with so much food, he doubted it was real. There was chicken, mash potatoes, corn and a bunch of other things, but he couldn't quite tell what they where but looked scrumptious. He dug into the food so fast that in a matter of minuets he was on his seconds. As he started to slow his eating down he heard the door open as a man much like Mrs. Wesley came in he was warring a tan coat and had a hat on.

"You won't believe how much work there is at the office right now." He said as took a seat next to Mrs. Weasley. "Oh hello my name is Arthur." He said shaking Malcolm's hand. "Harry should be home any minute." He told a very hungry Mrs. Weasley for she had begun to eat her food quite fast also.

"Oh okay," she then turned to Malcolm, "Harry is my son-in-law, married to my daughter Ginny. They are temporarily living with us until they can find there own place. "

"Oh." He said not really caring starting to go on his seconds. When he was finished he went back up to his new room. He tried to go to sleep but with Hogwarts in his mind he knew it the summer would go by fast.

---

As Orion got up all the death eaters stared at him for they knew he was not happy with what they did. "I will not even ask why none of you tried to free me, but I will ask this why do you come when I call you?" He said as he walked passed each of the death eaters. He stopped at a Lucius Malfoy a loyal member of Voldermort. "Well this is what we are going to do. I am in charge and does any one want to say anything.

A man near the back stepped forward, "I think Lucius should be leader."

"_Avada Kedavra_! He shouted as he pointed his wand at the man and he dropped dead. "Any one else?" He waited for an answer and when none came he said, "Good now this is my plan."

"I assume you now of a cretin event that is taking place in Hogwarts. So we shall wait till the time is right and then we all shall attack Hogwarts and whip out as many people as we can, but first I will sneak into Hogwarts for a certain relative of mine is attending there this year and I plan to have my revenge on the school that put me away for good." He said with a harsh laugh as each member there knew that he was the real deal.

---

The summer flew by very fast for Malcolm and before he knew it he was in London Station with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. "All right run into that wall." She said pointing straight ahead.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." He started to run at the wall and was going faster and faster. He tried to stop but he couldn't as he shut his eyes, but no pain came. When he reopened them he saw a wonderful looking black train that said Hogwarts Express. It was amazing as many people his age boarded the train.

"Well go on get abroad." Mrs. Weasley said from behind as he slowly walked toward the train, and climbed aboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the train took off Malcolm walked down looking for an open room. He was in the last cart before he finally found it. The room was vacant and had a distinct smell to it. He took a seat and took out one of his books that read _Defensive Techniques and Protection Spells: A Beginners Guide_. He began to read it and it was really informative. He practiced a couple of spells, but most of them didn't work.

The door flew open and a girl about his age came through the door. She had blonde hair with a slim body. What caused his attention were her big breasts. "May I sit here there are no other available seats."

"Um… sure." He said shyly as he moved over as she sat next to him.

"I'm Kara," She said as she shook his hand, "I can't believe I was accepted. I'm so happy to be here. I'm doing all I can to get ahead. My parent couldn't believe it either, and I'm so happy before I didn't think I was going to get in." Out of no where she embraced him with a kiss. "So what about you?"

Malcolm was still stunned form the kiss that he still could not figure out what he did to receive it. "Um…"he said still thinking "My name is Malcolm. I'm an orphan and I was accepted by the headmistress.

"That's cool so how did you pay for all the books and stuff?"

Malcolm thought that was pretty rood. She had no right to assume he was poor, even though he was. "I managed." He said kind of feeling embarrassed. They spent the next ten minuets in silence. It only broke when the door once again slid open and three boys walked in. The one on the left was a short boy who had brown hair and was a little overweight. The one in the middle had red hair and was tall and muscular and seemed to be the one who told the others what to do because he grabbed the man on his right, an also small boy who looked exactly like the other one, but had a lighter brown hair. "Well if it isn't Kara and who is this dimwit?" the middle boy asked. As the other two began laughing.

"Get out of here Kyle. No one cares what you think." She said in a nasty sort of tone.

"Oh I'm sorry Kara I didn't mean to offend you or you ugly friend here." The two on the right nearly fell over laughing. "Now this is more fun then last year, AhHaHaHa!" He said as he began to turn around and then quickly turned back the other way and Malcolm felt his fist slam into his nose. "That will tell you to remember the name Kyle Thompson." With that he left as they all began to laugh.

Malcolm held onto his nose so the blood did not go on to the floor. He pulled out a napkin and placed it on his nose. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had never done anything to anyone. He definitely didn't deserve that and he hated everything to do with those guys.

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you. You didn't deserve that." She took the napkin and held it up to his nose.

"You don't have to do that, I got it." Malcolm said pushing her hand away. All of a sudden everything went black on the train as the train suddenly stopped. Screams where coming from down the hall way and Malcolm did not know what was going on. He wondered if it was some kind of thing to do with that Kyle person. As he peaked out into the hallway he couldn't see a thing, but he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. It made him feel fear like no other. Then he heard the footsteps stop as he was pushed from some force. He heard a harsh low nasty voice say, "Lumos." A dark hooded figure appeared with a mask of a skull that covered most, but not all of his face. He was tall and had a wand pointing at his face. He turned his wand toward Kara and said "Hiroso Empharium." As she fell backward hitting her head on the base of her seat, "Who are you." Malcolm asked as the man turned toward him.

"I am the man of a thousand years who has been thought to have been sealed by the darkness. I shall leave you with this word _Riddle_." Then all of a sudden he disappeared out of thin air and the lights turned back on.

The door flew open again as a woman with long brown hair who looked like she was in her twenties came rushing in wand in hand pointing from one location in the room to another. "Damn! He's gone." She said as she ran and knelt down next to Kara. "She's stunned, but she'll be all right." She picked her up and laid her on the seat. She ran over to him checking him. "You seem to be all right."

"Um… Who are you?" Malcolm said in a quiet voice not trying to be rood.

"I am Hermonie Granger. I teach defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts." She said as she took a seat.

"Oh. Who was that man?"

"As it turns out I don't know."

"He said something to me."

"WHAT?" she said looking right into his eyes and looked like she was excited.

"When I asked him his name he said _I am the man of a thousand years who has been thought to have been sealed by the darkness. I shall leave you with this word Riddle_."

"Hm… Very interesting now if you excuse me I have to check on the other students." She said fast as she ran out the door.

Malcolm's mind was on the man as Kara stood up and rubbed her head asking what happened. Though Malcolm didn't answer he was in deep thought and couldn't here anything else. After a while the train stopped as he got off. They where at a huge lake with the moon lighting it up. In the distance was a huge castle with lights up. It was a very amazing site. All of the students seemed to now where they where going, but Malcolm didn't have a clue. He then heard a voice say, "Firs' years." He turned to see a giant man about seven feet tall with a brown coat on.

He walked over to the man and he looked down and said, "Well Hello." As Malcolm climbed into the boat and it sailed toward the castle the thought about the man went away as excitement filled his mind.


End file.
